yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 2/Aftermath of Death
Aftermath of Death Chapter 2-2 Start (Reko Lives) Sara: (...What can I say…?) Nao: Reko… Reko: You guys…! Nao: U-Um… I know… how you feel… / But the Main Game will be very soon… Reko: Just leave me alone, damnit!! Nao: R… Reko... Reko: We were told to assemble, right?! I know that!! / But if I see one of those kidnappers’ faces right now, I know my fists are gonna fly…!! Nao: Y-You can’t do that! We can’t lose you too, Reko…!! Reko: R-Right...? So please… Just leave me alone, Nao…! Nao: ………. / I… understand. Sara: Nao... Reko: ………. Sara: (What should I do…?) - CHOICE: Call Nao back Sara: (If I don’t persuade Reko with Nao, she’ll…!) CHOICE: Force Reko to come along Sara: (If I leave her alone now… Reko’s heart will…!!) CHOICE: Leave things be Sara: (There’s… nothing I can do…) - Reko: W… Wait, Nao!! Nao: Y-Yes…?! Reko: ………. / Never mind… for just a little bit… / Stay… at my side… Nao: …! Reko…! Reko: ………. Nao: Um, Sara… Sara: Yeah... Nao: Please, leave this to me! / I can’t support everyone like you, Sara… / But I think I can support Reko right now…!! Sara: …Understood. Nao: I’ll be right there! I’m sure Reko will get back on her feet…!! Sara: (I’ll trust Nao! Off to the Medical Office…!) — Investigate Ranger’s body. Sara: The torso of Rio Ranger. / (Because of Ranger… Alice and the fake Reko both…) Investigate Alice’s body. Sara: Alice lies in the center of the Room of Lies. / (There’s… a huge hole in his…) Investigate Nao Nao: Leave this to me, Sara…! Sara: (Nao’s looking very dependable.) Investigate Reko Reko: ...I… Sara: (Reko…) Investigate Ranger’s head. Sara: The head of Rio Ranger. / (He was a doll, just like the fake Reko…) / Joe’s hairclip remains in his hair. / ………. - CHOICE: Take the hairclip Sara: (Give it back…! This is Joe’s!!) Obtained Joe’s hairclip. Ranger: ………. CHOICE: Cancel Sara: (...) Chapter 2-2 Start (Alice Lives) Alice: ...Hahaha… haha… / Reko… you really were kind… such a good kid… Nao: ………..……….. Sara: Alice… lost someone precious to him. / Just like Nao lost her teacher. / Just like Kanna lost her sister. / Just like… I lost my best friend. / (Reko…) / She was a trustworthy ally to me, too. / It’s painful… It’s sad… / (But… but…!) / (We can’t just stay here forever…!!) / Alice, Nao…! Alice: … / Sara… Chidouin. / You’re in the way… Begone. Sara: ...I know how you feel. But the Main Game’s going to start again…! Alice: … Sara: They’re giving an explanation…! Please, come to the Medical Office! Alice: …You sure are kind. Sara: Huh…? Alice: It shouldn’t matter to you if anything unfavorable happens to us. / In the Main Game, everyone is an enemy… / Again, at least two people will die! It might be you and me next…! Sara: ...That may be true. / But I don’t think giving up on living, and thinking, is the right thing to do…! Nao: …! Sara: If we diligently think about it… I’m sure… I’m sure there’s a path!! Alice: … / A path… / I’ve long since passed up such a thing… / Even so, I stubbornly lived on. / Because I thought someday… my parents, or Reko, would repay me… / … / There’s… no path anymore… Nao: Let’s go… Alice. Alice: Nao…? / Hey now, Nao, Egokoro… What are you…?! Sara: Nao removed the gloves from Reko’s body. Nao: … / I need to deliver this… / There’s surely someone else waiting… who treasures Reko as much as us… Alice: Nao… Nao: Alice… Please, you take one of these too. Alice: …! Sara: Alice accepted one of the gloves. Alice: ………. Nao: ...I’m going. I need to move forward…! Alice: ………. / Forward… / Sara Chidouin… I will tell you this… / The name of the man I killed… was Sou Hiyori. Sara: Huh…?! Alice: I don’t care about Sou Hiyori at this point… / Who I really need to kill is… Sara: (Alice…) / Those were… eyes of revenge. / Revenge against out enemy who plotted the Death Game. / Anger and hate… Those made the only path that would move Alice now. / Then what path will I choose…? / (...That’s obvious.) / (I… won’t let anyone else die.) / (The Main Game… I won’t let it happen!!) Joe?: You? You can’t save anybody, Sara. Sara: …!! / (I’m… not going to lose…!!) — Investigate Ranger’s body. Sara: The torso of Rio Ranger. / (Because of Ranger… Reko and the fake Reko both…) Investigate Reko’s body. Sara: Reko lies in the center of the Room of Lies. / (Tons of blood is pouring from her chest…) Investigate Ranger’s head. Sara: The head of Rio Ranger. / (He was a doll, just like the fake Reko…) / Joe’s hairclip remains in his hair. / ………. - CHOICE: Take the hairclip Sara: (Give it back…! This is Joe’s!!) Obtained Joe’s hairclip. Ranger: ………. CHOICE: Cancel Sara: (...) Making a Move Move to the Long Stairs Investigate suspicious vending machine Sara: A suspicious vending machine sits at the top of the stairs. Investigate door to Room of Lies Sara: This way leads to the Room of Lies. Move to the Lobby Sara: (I’ll go to the Medical Office… Everybody should be waiting there.) — Move to the Medical Office Investigate first-aid kit Sara: A first-aid kit with medical supplies. Investigate Sou and Kanna Sara: Sou and Kanna are whispering in the corner. / (Not the kind of thing I can barge into…) Investigate Q-taro Sara: Q-taro is chatting happily with Gin and Keiji. / (It’s… hard to imagine the Main Game is approaching.) — — — Investigate Gin, and Keiji (Reko Lives) Gin: Big sis Sara!! Sara: Gin! You’re up and moving already? Gin: Yeah!! I’m totally better, woof! Poison won’t scare me anymore, meow! Q-taro: Guess the antidote Keiji brought worked like a charm! Don’t see no weird after-effects, neither! Keiji: Good showing from your friendly policeman, eh? Sara: (It really was a close call… If Keiji hadn’t found the antidote, Gin might have…) / Keiji… - CHOICE: Thank you very much Keiji: Same to you. Your reasoning saved us, Sara. / Not to mention your decisiveness in that moment… You and Nao are really something. Sara: … / ...I allowed the fake Reko to die. / And also… even Alice… Keiji: ...Look at me, Sara. CHOICE: ...Good job knowing where it was Keiji: Well, we’ve been here three whole days. All that searching around was worth it. Sara: R… Right. / (Stupid… Why’d I have to say something that sounds so suspecting?) Keiji: Don’t look so scared, Sara. - Keiji: ...We’ve lost a lot of allies on the way here. / Alice… he may have looked like trouble at first… But I don’t think he was a bad guy… Sara: … *Keiji*: But see, Sara… / You’ve got the lives you saved right here. ...Isn’t that right? Gin: Eheheh… Sara: Our… salvation. / Gin’s smile is helping to save us all. / If we lost him, too… I’m sure we’d… Nao: Gin! / Thank goodness! You’ve gotten all better…! Gin: Big sis Nao… Reko: ... Gin: Ah… / B-Big sis Reko…? Reko: … / …I’m glad, Gin. Sara: Reko gently stroked Gin’s head. Gin: Y-Yeah… / Big sis Reko, I… Reko: Haha… What’re you crying for? You’re a big kid. Gin: Sorry, meow… I couldn’t do anything… So Alice… Reko: Ain’t nothing for you to apologize about, Gin. Gin: But… Reko: They sure scared you, huh, Gin? / Sorry the real me couldn’t be there when you were in a pinch. Gin: Myooowww… Big sis Rekooo… ??? (Gashu): So, all of you have assembled. Gashu: I will now begin explanations for the second Main Game. / Mr. Gin Ibushi… How are you faring? Gin: There he is, meow!! Uncle Crabstache!! Gashu: Uncle Crabstache…? Q-taro: You think we’re just gonna sit here and listen to yer damn explanation? Gin: You guys are always pulling tricks! I won’t trust you, woof!! Gashu: Mmmh… Gin: W-What the heck, woof!! Don’t come any closer, meow...! Gashu: Fantastic… Gin: Mya…?! Gashu: Just amazing, Mr. Gin Ibushi. Astonishing resilience! Why, you’re the picture of health already. / And Uncle Crabstache… It’s an honor to receive such a charming nickname. Q-taro: You screwin’ with us now?! Uncle Crabstache (Gashu): Fantastic, simply fantastic…! Gin: I… I feel sick, meow… Gashu: Oh dear… So there is yet some venom left! Gin: It’s not that, woof!! Sou: ...Um, when are you getting to the explanation? Gashu: … / Pardon me. / Well then, I shall explain this Main Game. That said, the basic rules are the same. It is a voting game making use of four cards: the Keymaster, Sage, Sacrifice, and *Commoner*… / The Keymaster is the keyman of destruction, should they be chosen… The one who carries it bears great responsibility, but it also serves as armor. / The Sage is a superhuman who knows the one in possession of the Keymaster role. But once exposed… it is hard to protect oneself. / The Sacrifice will die unless chosen. They are the sole person who can turn defeat into victory, or victory into defeat. / And the Commoners have no power at all… But thus they fill the role of guiding the discussion in the proper direction. / However, this time, we will use data in place of paper cards. Nao: D… Data? Gashu: Card data has already been distributed at random to the voting tablets you possess. / All that remains is… the permission to access it. Q-taro: Why’d ya hafta make it so roundabout?! Gashu: Very sharp indeed, Mr. Q-taro. / Because this time, you are able to make trades. / And forcibly, at that. Keiji: We can trade our cards…? Gashu: Indeed. Now then, let me show you. / Come forth, Ring-Up Box…! Sara: A phone booth came from the floor…! Gashu: You may trade cards by making a request at one of these Ring-Up Boxes, situated in each room. / They are simple to use. Simply insert 50 tokens and grab the receiver. Nao: F-Fifty tokens?! Gashu: Of course, just like the Sub-Game, you cannot use your own tokens. Q-taro: What a ridiculous rule…!! Gashu: Oh? I had thought you would be delighted, Mr. Q-taro. Q-taro: …!! Sara: (That’s an awful rule! People without tokens don’t even get the right to trade…!) Gashu: Trades are 1-on-1 with who you select. Please trade freely, with whomever you wish. / You have a time limit of approximately 3 hours. / When all have returned to their bedrooms, that will signal the start of this trading phase. Nao: ………. Gin: ………. Gashu: Do not wear such gloomy looks, everyone. / Win, and survive. For you were all born to win. Sara: (What is he talking about…?!) Gashu: So then, please return to your rooms within 5 minutes. / If you do not… You understand, don’t you? Keiji: … Sara: The atmosphere is unpleasant. / We look at each other’s faces and try to judge how we’re feeling. / (What should I say…) - CHOICE: We’ll definitely escape Sara: We’ll escape for sure. Nao: Sara…! Sara: It’s not like we’re out of time…! There must be something we can do!! / (That might sound flimsy… But I’m not giving up!!) Q-taro: You said it, Sara!! / I mean, it ain’t like everything’s going hunky-dory for them neither! / The guy with the ‘stache shooting Ranger must’ve been unexpected too, right?! Sara: Huh…? Q-taro: W-What? I said something weird? Sara: (No, you’re exactly right.) / (Unexpected… If we look for things our enemy didn’t expect, there’s sure to be a way out of this!) CHOICE: Let’s go to our rooms for now Sara: For now, let’s go back to our rooms… Nao: Y-Yeah… Sara: And after that, we’ll definitely find a way to escape. / I won’t let them have their way!! CHOICE: ………. Sara: ………. Nao: I… I… / I won’t give up! There must be a way to escape… somewhere…!! Reko: Nao...! Nao: Isn’t that right, Sara?! Sara: Y-Yes, that’s right! There just has to be…!! / (I can’t let my feelings give in!) - Sou: Then I’ll head back first. Don’t want to get killed for being tardy. Keiji: Let’s get going, guys. — — — Investigate Q-taro, Gin, and Keiji (Alice Lives) Gin: Big sis Sara!! Sara: Gin! You’re up and moving already? Gin: Yeah!! I’m totally better, woof! Poison won’t scare me anymore, meow! Q-taro: The antidote Keiji brought’s workin’ like a charm! Don’t feel no weird after-effects, neither! Keiji: Good showing from your friendly policeman, eh? Sara: (It really was a close call… If Keiji hadn’t found the antidote, both of them might have…) / Keiji… - CHOICE: Thank you very much Keiji: ...That’s about the only thing I could do. / Mostly it came down to Q-taro putting his life on the line. CHOICE: ...Good job knowing where it was Keiji: Well, we’ve been here three whole days. All that searching around was worth it. Sara: R… Right. / (Stupid… Why’d I have to say something that sounds so suspecting?) Keiji: But if Gin had taken all five of those stingers… it’d probably be impossible. / We owe it to Q-taro for putting his life on the line. - Keiji: You’re really something, you know. Q-taro: ...Nah. / Couldn’t do hardly anything, all told… / ...An’ we lost two Rekos. / Human or doll, it don’t matter. Both of ‘em were our allies… and… Voice (Alice): What do you mean “ally”? Alice: ………. Q-taro: Alice... Alice: All of you really are stupid… / All the kidnappers are planning here is for us to kill each other. / You let someone live, and kill someone else. That’s all it is. Gin: ………. Alice: So why would you help each other? Why try to be kind… / ………. / …Reko was the same. / If she’d thought only for herself a little more, maybe she wouldn’t have had to die like that… Keiji: ………. Nao: Alice... Alice: ………. / ...Don’t forget about Reko. / She was lonesome. Despite how she looked… Gin: Meowww… Sara: (Of course we won’t forget. We can’t…!) Alice: Hmph… Maybe there’s something wrong with me, too… / Even though you and I are soon going to be killing each other… Keiji: … -- ??? (Gashu): So, all of you have assembled. Gashu: I will now begin explanations for the second Main Game. / Mr. Gin Ibushi… How are you faring? Gin: There he is, meow!! Uncle Crabstache!! Gashu: Uncle Crabstache…? Q-taro: You think we’re just gonna sit here and listen to yer damn explanation? Gin: You guys are always pulling tricks! I won’t trust you, woof!! Gashu: Mmmh… Gin: W-What the heck, woof!! Don’t come any closer, meow...! Gashu: Fantastic… Gin: Mya…?! Gashu: Just amazing, Mr. Gin Ibushi. Astonishing resilience! Why, you’re the picture of health already. / And Uncle Crabstache… It’s an honor to receive such a charming nickname. Q-taro: You screwin’ with us now?! Uncle Crabstache (Gashu): Mr. Q-taro Burgerberg, you’re healthy as well… My word, the stamina of a first class baseball player is truly something else! / Fantastic, simply fantastic…! Gin: I… I feel sick, meow… Gashu: Oh dear… So there is yet some venom left! Gin: It’s not that, woof!! Sou: ...Um, when are you getting to the explanation? Gashu: … / Pardon me. / Well then, I shall explain this Main Game. That said, the basic rules are the same. It is a voting game making use of four cards: the Keymaster, Sage, Sacrifice, and *Commoner*… / The Keymaster is the keyman of destruction, should they be chosen… The one who carries it bears great responsibility, but it also serves as armor. / The Sage is a superhuman who knows the one in possession of the Keymaster role. But once exposed… it is hard to protect oneself. / The Sacrifice will die unless chosen. They are the sole person who can turn defeat into victory, or victory into defeat. / And the Commoners have no power at all… But thus they fill the role of guiding the discussion in the proper direction. / However, this time, we will use data in place of paper cards. Nao: D… Data? Gashu: Card data has already been distributed at random to the voting tablets you possess. / All that remains is… the permission to access it. Q-taro: Why’d ya hafta make it so roundabout?! Gashu: Very sharp indeed, Mr. Q-taro. / Because this time, you are able to make trades. / And forcibly, at that. Keiji: We can trade our cards…? Gashu: Indeed. Now then, let me show you. / Come forth, Ring-Up Box…! Sara: A phone booth came from the floor…! Gashu: You may trade cards by making a request at one of these Ring-Up Boxes, situated in each room. / They are simple to use. Simply insert 50 tokens and grab the receiver. Nao: F-Fifty tokens?! Gashu: Of course, just like the Sub-Game, you cannot use your own tokens. Q-taro: What a ridiculous rule…!! Gashu: Oh? I had thought you would be delighted, Mr. Q-taro. Q-taro: …!! Sara: (That’s an awful rule! People without tokens don’t even get the right to trade…!) Gashu: Trades are 1-on-1 with who you select. Please trade freely, with whomever you wish. / You have a time limit of approximately 3 hours. / When all have returned to their bedrooms, that will signal the start of this trading phase. Nao: ………. Gin: ………. Gashu: Do not wear such gloomy looks, everyone. / Win, and survive. For you were all born to win. Sara: (What is he talking about…?!) Gashu: So then, please return to your rooms within 5 minutes. / If you do not… You understand, don’t you? Keiji: … Sara: The atmosphere is unpleasant. / We look at each other’s faces and try to judge how we’re feeling. / (What should I say…) - CHOICE: We’ll definitely escape Sara: We’ll escape for sure. Nao: Sara…! Sara: It’s not like we’re out of time…! There must be something we can do!! / (That might sound flimsy… But I’m not giving up!!) Q-taro: You said it, Sara!! / I mean, it ain’t like everything’s going hunky-dory for them neither! / The guy with the ‘stache shooting Ranger must’ve been unexpected too, right?! Sara: Huh…? Q-taro: W-What? I said something weird? Sara: (No, you’re exactly right.) / (Unexpected… If we look for things our enemy didn’t expect, there’s sure to be a way out of this!) CHOICE: Let’s go to our rooms for now Sara: For now, let’s go back to our rooms… Nao: Y-Yeah… Sara: And after that, we’ll definitely find a way to escape. / I won’t let them have their way!! CHOICE: ………. Sara: ………. Nao: I… I… / I won’t give up! There must be a way to escape… somewhere…!! Alice: … Nao: Isn’t that right, Sara?! Sara: Y-Yes, that’s right! There just has to be…!! / (I can’t let my feelings give in!) - — — — Sou: Then I’ll head back first. Don’t want to get killed for being tardy. Keiji: Let’s get going, guys. Investigate Ring-Up Box Sara: A Ring-Up Box is set up here. / (Trade cards with whoever you want for 50 tokens, huh…) Move to Lobby — Sara: Everyone’s heading off to their bedrooms. / Glancing at each other’s faces, and seeing looks of anxiety mixed with trust. Gin: Big sis Sara. Sara: Hm? What is it, Gin? Gin: I hid it ‘cause the suspicious loner was there… / But I might’ve found a way out, woof! Sara: Huh?! Gin: I don’t wanna trouble you guys anymore, meow! So I’ll do my best, woof! Sara: Ah, Gin…! / (I feel so uneasy… Is everything going to be okay?) Category:Game scripts